Support for the following five research projects is sought: 1. The synthesis and study of encapsulated Fe4S4 cluster cores (Flavodoxins, HIPIP) 2. Flavins and flavoproteins (Oxygen Insertion) flavoenzyme intermediates. 3. Cytochrome P-450 and the epoxidation of aromatic and hydroxylation of aliphatic compounds. 4. Further exploitation of the 2-("' -Hydroxyphenly)-4(5 )-Methyl-5(4)-2" ,2"-Dimethyl acetate)Imidazole system and related structures. Metal Anhydride Bond). 5. Studies of nucleophilic elimination catalysis. (New mechanisms for enolization carbon-carbon-double bond isomerizations and acyl transfer).